


And In the Dark I Have No Name

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial Shaving, Haircuts, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Smut, mentions to past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, asshole, I bought you a fucking razor and trimmers. That woodland creature growing on your face is embarrassing.”</p>
<p>In which Skye decides she’s had enough of Ward’s beard but fails to realize the intimate act of shaving it will lead to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In the Dark I Have No Name

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist. I dedicate this to my fellow shipmates in the trashcan.

Grant stood at the bathroom sink, patting his face dry with a towel, staring at his reflection with a frown. Maybe it was the stress or his overgrown lumberjack-esque beard but he looked much older than his thirty-two years. He moved a hand from his beard and into his hair, which was longer than he’d ever allowed it to grow and wondered if it was time to let it go.

Of course despite his recovery, earning the team’s trust, and having no desire to end his life again he still didn’t trust himself with weapons unless they were in the field. All it would take was one relapse in judgment for him to do something he really didn’t want to do while in the wrong state of mind.

Maybe he could get one of those trimmers for kids, that would be safe enough-

“Sit,” Skye ordered as she burst through the door, sending Grant jumping in surprise. He was never taken by surprise, well except in regards to falling for the tiny pixie-like creature now invading his alone time in the washroom. How in the hell had she even gotten in here? He hadn’t heard her pick the lock-and fuck! He was still in nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Skye!” He cried, gripping it to make sure it didn’t fall and expose him to her. All he needed would be for Coulson or May to walk by and he’d be dead.

Skye kicked the door closed, dumped a bag on the sink, and locked them in with a roll of her eyes. “Calm down, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“That is not the po-“

“Shut up,” she commanded, meeting his eyes. “Sit down and sit still.” Grant eyed her warily, still clutching his towel against the lower half of his body and she sighed, holding up a can of shaving cream. “Look, asshole, I bought you a fucking razor and trimmers. That woodland creature growing on your face is embarrassing.”

He blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

Skye stared at him for another moment before pushing him back gently, until the back of his knees hit the toilet and he was forced to sit down.

He stared up at her, mesmerized by the playful smirk on her lips and the teasing glint in her eyes. She hadn’t been this open with him since before. Sure, things had been easier, she’d been trying to forgive him, but she’d always kept her walls up but now…

“Skye?” He swallowed hard as she moved closer and pinned him in place by sitting in his lap with both feet firmly planted on either side of him. This was…he forced himself to stare into her eyes while thinking about baseball.

She grinned and reached behind him to set a large bowl on the tank. “I told you, you’re getting a haircut and since this bathroom is the size of a shoe closet and May would kill me if I got hair all over the place we’re going to be creative. Now, sit still, I don’t want to hurt you,” she whispered in her soothing tone.

He knew it was meant to calm him but…he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and used every ounce of self-control he still possessed not to moan. This was…she was so close and pretty and pressed against him and…he forced himself to stare at the wall and not think about how even fresh from training and covered in sweat he wanted to bury his face in her neck and drink in every part of her.

She was so fucking sexy it was unfair.

Ten minutes later his head felt cooler and Skye wore a smirk like he hadn’t seen in nearly a year. “Much better,” she said as she ran her hands over his buzzed head. She’d taken off most of the beard but she was nowhere near done. She hopped off of his lap and he was grateful; it gave him a chance to shift and try to hide the fact that his dick was growing hard despite his best efforts to keep it under control.

Skye returned a moment later with a second bowl filled with water and two towels. “Here we go,” she announced as she removed the dirty bowl and replaced it with the folded towel. “Lean back,” she instructed and once she was sure he was comfortable she covered his face with the warm towel.

He wanted to make a joke about her not slitting his throat but he was sure it would ruin the moment. “Did you attend barber school?” He teased instead and he could hear her smiling.

“Maybe it’s one of my secrets,” she joked as she shook the can of shaving cream. “Or maybe I was bored last night and watched videos on YouTube.”

A smile came to his lips as he realized this wasn’t some whim of hers, she’d planned this. She’d taken the time to think about him and put effort into this and-fuck, she was on top of him again and this time it was worse because all of her weight was right where he needed her most.

If there was a God he prayed he didn’t scare her off because of his unfortunately-timed erection.

“Now, really don’t move, okay,” she whispered and he could hear a tone of fear in her voice.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, moving his hand to cover hers, “I trust you not to kill me.”

Skye chuckled nervously as she removed the towel and avoided his eyes while she lathered him up. He wondered what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. She was such a mystery to him. Every time he thought he’d broken through a crack she’d build herself right back up and shut him out again. He’d give anything for her to open the doors up and let him through.

“All right, here we go,” she warned before pressing the razor to his neck. A shiver ran through him but not because of the razor or because he was nervous but because he’d never allowed someone to do this for him. Not even Ernesto. He’d always lacked control in his own life that when it came to the little things that he could control he clung onto them desperately. Plus, he wasn’t stupid enough to place his trust in someone like that. Leaving his neck exposed to be taken out? No thanks.

But Skye? He trusted her with his life. She had all of the power and she had no clue.

Grant hummed appreciatively as she shaved him. It had felt good when her fingers were running through his hair, the trimmers running over his scalp but this felt better. Plus, each time she leaned over to clean the razor she would graze over him and there was no way in hell she didn’t know what she was doing to him.

“How does that feel?” Skye ran the towel over his face, wiping up the loose hair. He was going to need another shower but he didn’t care; it was well worth it.

Grant opened his eyes to stare up at her and found her teeth digging into her lower lip, gnawing on it lightly while she watched him. She was nervous, he realized. Probably thought she’d gone too far this time, forcing him to get rid of his new look.

He gave her an encouraging smile. “Better. I was actually just thinking it was time for a change when you barged in here.”

Skye rolled her eyes but he could see pink tinting her cheeks. “Yeah, well, we all took bets on how long it would take you to get rid of it and I wanted to win.” Sure she did, but he wouldn’t challenge her. “Let’s just get this on,” she said, leaning in close and running her hands, now covered in aftershave, over his face. He hissed, realizing she must have nicked him, and grabbed her wrists without thinking.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, worried, and he shook his head, trying to be a man about it.

“Nah, it just stings is all,” he insisted, still holding onto her.

Skye glanced down and after a moment her throat went tense as she seemed to realize how pressed together they were. Grant released her, not wanting her to feel…well, he wasn’t sure, but he wanted her to feel safe and comfortable.

Instead of running for the door like he expected her to do she pressed both hands against his chest and trailed them through the hair there slowly. He held his breath, not wanting to assume but she was making it difficult not to. The moment she brought her hands back up and over his shoulders and pressed against his erection he knew it wasn’t just him.

“Skye?” He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the back of the neck and kiss her but she had to be the one to make the first move. He couldn’t, not if they were going to do this right this time. No, it had to be her.

She met his eyes after a moment and leaned in closer, one hand caressing the back of his neck. He could sit here like this all day, happily enjoying her intimate touches with a goofy grin on his face but he was also hard and feeling out of breath and Jesus, she needed to kiss him already.

He was turned on and ready to explode if the rising of her chest was any indication so was she. He searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking but it was useless; she was the one puzzle he would never solve.

“Sweetheart?”

Skye swallowed and moved both hands to cup either side of his face. She stared down at him and he could see through the cracks just enough to sense her fear. “You can’t…” she shook her head and her voice broke. “I can’t do this again if…you can’t hurt me again. I won’t survive it a second time.”

“Skye, no,” he pulled her close before she could start crying and kissed the top of her head while holding her against his chest. He could hear her sob and he cupped her head gently, toying with her hair as he ‘shushed’ her.

Grant drew her away from his chest and held her face in his hands so she was forced to look at him. “I will never intentionally hurt you, Skye. I swore to you; I will never lie to you again. And I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I…” he swallowed, knowing he had to tell her eventually. “I love you.”

He thought the words would be harder to say, after all, he’d never said them before but they felt like the most natural thing in the world. This was Skye, of course it was right.

She blinked up at him before grabbing his head and pulling his down to her hard. Their teeth clanked as she kissed him desperately but he didn’t care; she was kissing him and that was all that mattered.

Grant wrapped his arms around her waist while she hooked her legs around his and deepened the kiss, still crying. Once they were both out of breath she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his with a smile. “Me too. I mean…I love you too, even if you do look like you’re seventeen now.”

“That bad?” She nodded and he smiled, pulling her closer. “Well, I guess that makes you a cougar then,” he teased before kissing her again, more tender this time. He wanted to savor this, as he would ever moment with her. He couldn’t lose her, not again. He was going to do things right this time.

Grant slipped his hands into her hair and she sighed into his mouth happily. He smirked against her lips, deliriously happy. “I love you,” he whispered again. He would tell her every chance he got, just to make up for all of the time he should have been saying it.

Skye hummed into his mouth as she deepened the kiss.

He knew it was inevitable; they could only fight their feelings for so long. So when their kisses went from sweet to frantic he wasn’t surprised. No, the only thing on his mind was getting her out of her clothes as quickly as possible. Why should he be the only naked one?

Skye helped him out by throwing her shirt over her head and ripping open his towel to grasp him in her fist. He groaned and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up. “Not now, no time,” he growled, not in the mood for foreplay. There would be time for that later. Now…fuck, he needed to be inside of her.

Grant stood and carried her to the sink where he shoved everything into a corner and sat her down. He reached for the drawers in search of a condom while Skye attacked his neck with her teeth and her hands…shit. Was it three up from the bottom or down from the top?

“Jesus woman!” He cried, unable to focus. She seemed pleased with herself and grabbed his face, kissing him on the mouth once more. He kissed her back, his hand fumbling through the drawers until they finally came across a foil packet.

He made a mental note to find Jemma after this and kiss her for being smart enough to keep them in stock.

Skye kicked off her shoes as he tugged her yoga pants along with her panties down past her hips and pulled them completely off. She reached for him once more but he was far more focused on her boobs to care about anything else. He’d always paid attention to them (how could he not) but now the only thing separating them from him was a very tight sports bra.

Wow they were nice.

Skye rolled her eyes and tugged it over her head and his eyes went wide. Holy shit; they were _really_ nice.

“Earth to Grant?” Skye tried to pull him close again but he was in a trance. “Yo? Hot girl? Down to fuck, right here. Let’s go.”

“Yeah…right…” Skye pulled his mouth to hers, snapping him out of it. But he didn’t want to do this fast anymore, no, he wanted to-

“Oh God, yes,” she moaned as his hands frantically pawed at her breasts. But that wasn’t enough for him. His lips left hers and he trailed them down her neck until he reached a nipple which he promptly took in his mouth. Screw it; he was doing this right and taking his time.

Skye scratched his scalp and pulled him closer, moaning his name quietly as he moved to give her other nipple attention. He moved between them, his tongue, lips, and teeth working together to leave her bruised and panting until she cried for him to stop teasing her.

Grant smirked against her skin and ignored her whines of protest as he kissed his way further down her body, his hands splaying over her belly as he dropped to his knees.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she hissed once she realized what he was up to.

He nudged her knees apart with his nose and kissed a slow trail up her inner thigh. Her scent was intoxicating and he forgot all about taking his time as he went right for the prize.

Grant licked a slow line up her slit before taking her clit between his teeth and sucking lightly. Skye jerked with a moan and he used his hands to pin her thighs in place so he could keep exploring her with his tongue.

“You bastard,” Skye muttered, her fingertips now digging into his shoulders, “we could have been doing this for the past two years but you had to be a jackass, didn’t you? I am so mad at you right now.”

Grant chuckled and moved to nuzzle her thigh. “Shh, sweetheart, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I didn’t say you could stop!”

A smirk played on his lips and he gave her an amused glance before returning to work. Five minutes later she was unraveling, begging him to stop and fuck her but he kept going. She was close; very, very close and he wasn’t going to leave her unsatisfied.

“Babe, please, I need you-oh God, shit, fuck, fuck, right-“ She gripped onto him more tightly as a string of Mandarin curses spilled from her lips. He brought one hand down to keep her going, one orgasm not being enough for him. The moment he was sure she was too far-gone to remember her own name he moved to his feet and grasped her by the waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter, until he was nestled between her legs. One hand continued to keep her firmly in the throes of orgasm while the other fumbled to get the condom wrapper open.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” he whispered as he slipped the rubber on. A moment later he kissed her and pushed into her with a moan. He’d imagined doing this more times than he could remember but this was a million times better than any fantasy.

Grant held her close as he pounded into her, too drunk with lust to care about remaining focused or in control. Skye didn’t seem to mind; her hands were everywhere as she kissed him back, their mouths muffling the sounds of her cries.

And as good as this was it wasn’t enough. Grant hoisted her up until both of her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist and he held her up by her ass. He debated throwing her onto the floor before shoving her against the wall instead. Later they were going to make love properly, in bed, where they could try any and every position but right now fucking her like this was doing the trick.

He moved his lips to her neck and sunk his teeth into her skin knowing he was marking her and knowing she’d be pissed later and not caring. They belonged to one another now (though if he were being honest he’d been hers since that first day when she’d interrogated him) and he wanted everyone to know it.

Grant’s spine tingled and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He slipped his hand between their bodies and thumbed her clit, eager to get her off one more time but when her muscles clenched around him it send him careening over the edge.

“Fuck, Skye,” he cried as he jerked into her, spilling into the condom. He collapsed against her a moment later, his hand still working to get her off while he placed frantic kisses along her shoulder. When she came again he relaxed against her, holding her up so she wouldn’t fall.

Skye buried her face in his neck, her arms wrapped around him firmly. He could feel her smiling against him as she trailed lazy kisses along his skin. He wanted to laugh he was so happy. He was so high off of her it was like he was floating. Maybe he was dead because he’d never thought he could feel like this and it seemed far too good to be true.

“I guess you need another shower,” Skye teased as she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and his heart caught in his throat.

“You do too,” he whispered with a small smile.

Skye traced his biceps with one finger and feigned innocence while she smiled up at him. “I guess since we both need a shower we _could_ take one together…”

Grant grinned like the lovesick puppy he was. “If we have to.”

Skye brought his face down to hers and kissed him slowly while he moved them to the shower. He was sure they wouldn’t be very clean when they emerged but he didn’t really care.


End file.
